Boku no Academia - The Origin
by AlphaSword
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, Envuelto en sus pensamientos, hará algo para cambiar su vida. ¿Sera eso bueno? o ¿O sera Malo?, ni Zeus lo sabe. pero una cosa si es segura: algo se aproxima desde muy lejos que traerá desgracia y dolor para dos personas... pero no sin antes enfrentarlo.


**Prologo**

¿Alguna vez les paso que un día despertaron como cualquier día normal y todo cambió radicalmente?.. ¿Cómo un huracán?..

Bueno, esas cosas pasan, primero, All might me otorgo algo que anhelaba mucho, luego tome el examen en la academia y me convertí en estudiante de la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes, hice muchos compañeros en armas de los cuales estoy muy agradecido. Luche contra villanos extremadamente fuertes pero entre mis compañeros y yo logramos vencerlos.

 **Si**

 **Esos días los recordare hasta el final para bien o para mal.**

Pero luego una sensación me lleno, un vacío, una pregunta… ¿Qué protejo?... Si, a mis amigos, a mi mama, incluso a All Might cuando no puede luchar… pero se siente tan… superficial a pesar de ser una causa que todo héroe tiene en su corazón… ¿será que estoy siendo muy avaro en cuanto a lo que quiero proteger?, ¿será que estas preguntas son solo eso, preguntas sin sentido?...

 **No hay que preocuparse por eso ahora me dije muchas veces**

Aunque mi cabeza seguía dudando, mi corazón miraba al frente con cada día en la academia, deseoso de pelear al lado de los Pro héroes y de All Might.

 **Pero de nuevo…**

 **¿Qué quiero proteger?**

 **Me hice la misma pregunta… ¿Qué me pasa?**

Entonces hasta que un día, un amigo se me acerco, siempre sonriente y ajeno de los problemas, pero actuando desde bambalinas.

Se me acerco y cito: "¿No crees que la vida es muy corta para hacerse preguntas existenciales?"

 **¡¿Cómo lo supo?!**

Me pregunte a mismo sorprendido y mirándolo asombrado, seguía sonriendo allí todo paradote como si tuviera las respuestas del universo.

"deberías ver más a tu alrededor y preguntarte que estas olvidado"

 **¿A mi alrededor?**

Gire la cabeza varias veces como un ventilador pero solo vi, a mi compañeros de siempre, notando que aún no había llegado el profesor.

"Jaja, no lo dije literalmente Deku-kun, mira en tus recuerdos, en el fondo, ¿ha pasado algo bueno últimamente que te ha hecho feliz a parte de salvar las vidas de otros, o extraño en una manera buena?"

Me pregunto de nuevo sonriente, ¿algo que me ha hecho feliz aparte de eso?, la verdad siempre he tenido un sentido de heroísmo muy fuerte desde mis poderes, y nada me ha hecho más feliz que ver las sonrisas de mis amigos a los que he ayudado, o a mi propio esfuerzo. Pero…

 **¿Algo aparte de mi felicidad por ayudar?**

…

 _ **¡Deku-kun! ¿Qué tal me veo?**_

…

 _ **¡Deku-kun! !Seamos compañeros en las pruebas!**_

…

 _ **Siempre quise ayudar a mis padres, jeje**_

…

 _ **Deku-kun…**_

…

 _ **¡N-no pasa nada Deku-kun! ¡en serio! Jeje..**_

…

 _ **¿Qué pasa Deku-kun?, tienes la cara roja**_

…

 _ **Deku-kun**_

…

 _ **¡Deku-kun!**_

…

 _ **¿Deku-kun?**_

…

 _ **Gracias por salvarme, Soy Uraraka Ochako, ¡un gusto!**_

…

"¿Uraraka-san…?"

Dije en voz alta en ese momento, lo cual produjo tres reacciones en mi clase, la primera fue la sonrisa de nuestro querido sabelotodo, la segunda, las miradas de algunos de mis compañeros en especial las chicas, y tercero pues, obviamente Ocha-digo Uraraka-san volteo a verme.

"Deku-kun, ¿Me llamas?"

Me pregunto en duda yo simplemente dije que no era nada y ella siguió con sus libros, no sin antes echarme una mirada de reojo, y la cual no note que seguiría viéndome.

"Parece que encontraste tu respuesta, c'est magnifique"

Dijo con un tono francés el rubio sabelon. Y yo pues, en mi mente siempre había considerado a mi amiga como una diosa- **quiero decir** , bella chica. La primera vez que la vi me hipnotizo ese bello resplandor en su cabello castaño y sus ojos alegres y llenos de optimismo. Desde esa vez siempre la veo desde lejos en clase sentada tomando notas, esforzándose en los ejercicios, dando su todo, amo toda esa dedicación, se parece mucho a mí, me recuerda a mí, es mas en cierto modo es como si estuviera siguiendo mis pasos, no lo sé, me haría muy feliz si fuera eso…

…

 **¿Feliz?**

…

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando la veo me invade un sentimiento de felicidad, si, algo extraño como si quisiera acercarme más a ella… Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio sonrisas locas.

"Sabias que un Héroe, en muchos casos, pelea por su ser más amado, para proteger a ella o el, no solo a la gente de su mundo, le da convicción y ganas de seguir adelante y vivir cuando todo está perdido…"

…

"Dime algo Deku-kun… Si estuvieras envuelto en una guerra de súper villanos, y uno de esos dichos villanos tiene la capacidad de terminar la guerra con explotar su cuerpo y dispersar partículas nucleares a lo largo del mundo, y el único capaz de detenerlo eres tu llevándolo al espacio con el costo de sacrificarte, ¿lo harías?..."

"Claro"

 **Le dije firmemente mirándolo a los ojos, pero el suspiro**

"una respuesta digna de ti, pero… respóndeme como ser humano, no como héroe"

…

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

 **Pregunte confundido**

"En el fondo no quieres morir, imagínate que tienes una esposa, la amas, la adoras, pero nunca más la volverás a ver, se sentirá triste y sola y quizás nunca se recupere de tu perdida, ¿dejaras que tu sentido de héroe tome el camino más fácil y nuble tu visión de ser inteligente y pensar en un final feliz para los dos? Tienes mucho que aprender mi querido Deku, ser un héroe no significa morir por los demás, un héroe tiene que vivir para estar junto a la gente que protege"

…

"Conclusión, no seas un sacrificio, y protege lo que quieres con decisiones inteligentes."

Lo mire y quede impresionado, no sabía que alguien como él sería tan profundo en especial con esa sonrisa. Pero caí en cuenta de que tenía razón, últimamente no he pensado como debería así que le dije.

"Si me pongo en el lugar de ese Izuku… pensando en lo mucho que no querría separarme de mi esposa… pensaría mil maneras de resolver el acertijo para poder vivir, y si tuviera que elegir una seria… la de pedirle su ayuda para pensar, dos mentes piensan mejor que una, lo resolveríamos juntos."

"Bien hecho, esa es la conclusión a la que yo llegue jaja, … ¿pero tienes esa convicción?, ¿Seguro que no te dejaras llevar por el momento cuando lo inevitable suceda? Y ¿si algo mucho peor pasara? ¿Cuál es tu freno en el camino del héroe trágico? Dímelo, sé que tienes esa respuesta…"

"Aún no lo tengo…"

 _ **(si la tengo, ya lo se, lo he estado ocultando y disimulando, no se por qué dudaba y todas esas preguntas, ya me decidí, ¡no seas tonto Midoriya Izuku!)**_

¿y que harás al respecto?...

 **Me pregunto como si leyera mi mente**

"Una cosa… empezando ahora"

Dije parándome de mi asiento y caminando hasta donde estaba sentada cierta castaña leyendo su libro…

To be Continue...

Bueno muchachos y muchachas, aquí les traigo una de mis historias, no es la mejor, ni la mas original, ni la primera tampoco, puede que tenga HORRORES ortográficos o no, pero sera divertida para muchos, u horrible para otros xD ah y algo candente 7w7 jaja xD es para relajarse y pasar el rato.

Por ahora solo tengo el prologo, dentro de poco tendré el capitulo uno, esperen lo con ansias

Adieu :D


End file.
